


remy makes logan sleep

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm tired, M/M, he got a pillow yeeted at him, hehehehe, huh its not actually that bad, i didnt like this fic at all as soon as i was ganna post it then i read it and was like, i heard someone likes losleep, losleep - Freeform, the tab was mean and reset so i dont know what the original tags were, tw hallucinating mention, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Remy makes Logan go to bed because Logan is pretty much a workaholic





	remy makes logan sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at titles

Logan has been working for three days straight with no breaks  
And Remy, Logan’s sassy coffee addicted boyfriend was not having any of it

Remy opened Logan’s door suddenly

“Hey Gurl!” Remy called

“Hmm? What is it rem? If you ate all the cookies and Virgil’s trying to kill you that’s your fault and I’m not saving you”

“First of all rude! Secondly, no, You’ve been up for 72 hours with no sleep!”

“But I have to finish this project, the dead line is in two days.”

“First of all you could probably do it in one day if you weren’t tired! And Thomas can deal with it being a smidge late” Remy said rapping his arms around Logan “plus my job is to get Thomas to sleep, and even if I don’t do my job half the time there’s no way in hell I’m ganna let you stay up 73 hours.” Remy continued

“Rem I have to finish before the dead line, I have to continue working plus we aren’t exactly human. we don’t require sleep, I won’t start hallucinating.”

“If the others are mad you slept I’ll fight them, and they can blame me. Now come on lo” Remy said practically dragging Logan to the bed

“Remy I love you but I need to work-“

“Nope, noppity nop nip! Your sleeping. now sleep” Remy kissed Logan’s forehead while plopping Him down on his bed

“Rem the work project-“

“-can be finished tomorrow! Its almost done anyway, and we can only have one sleep deprived person in this relationship and way I'm too protective to let it be you”

Logan chuckled “I’ll sleep if you sleep.

Remy made an offended gasp before dramatically sighing “fine. the things I do for you”

“I’ll make it up by making you coffee in the morning though drinking that much coffee can not be healthy for anyone”

remy made another dramatic gasp “umm I'll have you know that Coffee is the best!, anyway its 3am so scoot over and we’ll both sleep!”

Logan moved over and Remy threw himself onto the bed

“Now sleep or I will hide all the coffee”

Remy hissed “you wouldn't dare”

“Oh I would”

“Curses!!!”

Logan threw a pillow at Remy before falling asleep 

and soon Remy had also fallen asleep, unconsciously stealing all the pillows


End file.
